


Starlight

by zanthe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: Truly, they could go anywhere together.
Relationships: Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> For Ship Week Day 1: Promise

Starlight shimmered down from a crack in the cavern, illuminating it in a gentle white glow. The cave itself twinkled with luminous rocks, some covered in moss, while others tucked away from the touch of light were bare. Shulk stared up in awe through the ceiling, nestled amongst the moss, sitting upright. Beside him sat Alvis, whose attention was less on the sky above, and more on the person next to him. 

“Tell me your thoughts.” Alvis told him, placing his hand atop Shulk’s. The blond turned his focus to him, thinking for a moment with a little smile on his face that Alvis mirrored. 

He went back to staring at the sky as he responded. “Well,” Shulk began, voice low with wonder, “it’s beautiful, simply put. The sky is so clear, I’m curious though, what is that, stretching through it?” He lifted his arm, gesturing to the diagonal stretch of light and shadow across the sky.

“That is the galaxy, from our perspective.” Alvis explained, leaning over Shulk’s lap to fetch the notepad he knew the man took with him everywhere. He flipped to a blank page as he scooted closer to Shulk, and began drawing out the general shape of the galaxy. “A galaxy is a formation of stars and other celestial objects, bound together by gravity. This planet exists around here within it,” he marked the general location of the solar system they resided in, “and from here, you are able to see a portion of the galaxy you belong to.” 

Shulk looked down at the drawing, then up towards the sky again, “just how big is it?” He breathed, “for it to stretch across the whole sky?” 

Alvis smiled at him, “Oh, it stretches farther than you could ever know, but it is still infinitely smaller than the rest of this universe. Perhaps in your next dream I could show you from a better perspective.” Shulk perked up at that, and Alvis’s smile grew into a grin as the blond grasped both of his hands excitedly.

“Promise me.” His voice was demanding, in the sweetest of ways, “Promise me you’ll show me next time.” 

“I promise,” Alvis intertwined his fingers with Shulk’s, “I will show you all the universe has to offer. From every nook and cranny this world has to offer, to the vast infinites of the cosmos.” He leaned forward to press their foreheads together, and Shulk blinked at him, satisfied with his answer. 

“That sounds like it would take an awfully long time,” Shulk whispered excitedly.

“Yes, but we have all the time in the world to do so,” Alvis chuckled, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. Time was a mere illusion, after all, and as long as Shulk was with him they could go wherever they pleased. 


End file.
